Skull Servant Deck
This Deck's main strategy is to fill the Graveyard with "Skull Servant" and "The Lady in Wight" (and some "King of the Skull Servants", too) to Summon a "King of the Skull Servants" with up to 8000 ATK. "Armageddon Knight", "Dark Grepher" and "Foolish Burial" help to fill you Graveyard with the necessary cards. You can also equip "King of the Skull Servants" with "Opti-Camouflage Armor" and attack directly to win the Duel. Another way to get the 8000 ATK would be to equip "Megamorph" to "King of the Skull Servants". This way you will only need 4 "Skull Servant" cards instead of 8 to make an OTK. Use Veil of Darkness, if you draw a Skull Servant you can reveal it and send it to the Graveyard to draw 1 more card. One for One, a new card from Raging Battle, is a godsend to the deck: discard Skull Servant, King of the Skull Servants, or The Lady in Wight to summon a King of the Skull Servants from the deck. It's a free summon and a chance to power up your King(s). A fast way to use this deck, although it may back fire, is to have Magical Thorn active on the field, and then use as many card effects as possible so both players continually discard their hand and to draw new ones. This can help increase the number of Skull Servant's, King of the Skull Servants, and The Lady in Wight in the grave, while dealing 500 points of damage to the opponent per card discarded from their hand. After the discarding, use King of the Skull Servants effect or Mezuki's effect to special Summon King of the Skull Servants and attack. If the opponent has life left, use Cemetery Bomb to finish the job. A major weakness of this deck and the Skull Servant archetype is its total reliance on the Graveyard. If Macro Cosmos or Dimensional Fissure is in play, it can easily ruin your ability to power up King of the Skull Servants. You can counter this by using Imperial Iron Wall, but that can prevent you from reviving King of the Skull Servants. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Elemental Hero Prisma * Armageddon Knight * Dark Grepher * Junk Synchron * King of the Skull Servants * Skull Servant multipul * The Lady in Wight * Zombie Master * Morphing Jar * Mezuki * Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower * Spirit Reaper * Pyramid Turtle * Plaguespreader Zombie * Dark Dust Spirit * Chaos Necromancer * Sangan Spell Cards * Card Destruction * Serial Spell (for Card Destruction) * Hand Destruction * Foolish Burial * Tribute to the Doomed * Lightning Vortex * One for One * Opti-Camouflage Armor * Phalanx Pike (for Skull Servant only) * Mage Power * Heart of Clear Water * Book of Life * Monster Reborn * Call of the Mummy * Card of Safe Return * Veil of Darkness * Level Limit - Area B * Zombie World (optional) * Cheerful Coffin * Painful Choice Trap Cards * Next to be Lost * Magical Thorn * Spirit Barrier * Absolute End * Graceful Revival * Torrential Tribute * Gravity Bind * Chain Destruction * Rope of Life * Cemetery Bomb * Chain Destruction * The League of Uniform Nomenclature Fusion Monsters * Flame Ghost * Undead Skull Archfiend * Junk Warrior Category:Deck Type